cómo me enamoré de Jasper
by Sara102
Summary: Sus ojos, sus labios, su todo. No sé lo que siente por mí. Pero me gusta pensar que este dulce y fuerte dolor que no me permite separarme de él es amor. JXA.


CAPÍTULO 1: La visión.

Hacía ya tiempo que encontré a Jasper en esa cafetería de Filadelfia, cuatro meses para ser exactos. Por entonces nos habíamos trasladado a Mississippi para investigar un poco sobre mi pasado, pues Jasper insistió en que era importante, y yo le hice caso. Nunca antes me había atrevido a hacerlo, y aunque no llegamos a encontrar nada de utilidad me ayudó a conocer a mi compañero mucho mejor, incluso me di cuenta de que le amaba. Yo no sabía que me iba a enamorar de él, puesto que no es algo que yo decida, no aparece en mis visiones.

Aunque nos alimentábamos principalmente de animales, aún seguíamos atacando a algún humano, pues no era fácil acostumbrarse. También vivíamos de noche, como unos nómadas; es decir nos ocultábamos en casa durante el día y cazábamos por la noche. Lo cierto es que, a veces echo de menos aquella vida de nómada, a excepción de lo de alimentarme de humanos inocentes pienso que estaba bastante bien.

Y bueno, esta es la impresionante, hermosa e increíble, pero cierta historia de cómo me enamoré de Jasper Whitlock.

Recuerdo exactamente como pasó todo:

Era 12 de noviembre de 1948. En Mississippi.

Vivíamos en una casita alejados del centro, muy a las afueras, para no llamar demasiado la atención. Casi fue casualidad que el propietario de la casa accediera a alquilárnosla durante un mes; un mes sería el tiempo que nos íbamos a quedar allí.

La casa consistía en dos habitaciones, una de ellas algo más grade que la otra (esa era la mía), un baño minúsculo, que no usaríamos, una cocina que estaba comunicada con una pequeña salita de estar; el sitio no era demasiado grande, pero era acogedor y bastante discreto. Además nosotros sólo necesitábamos unas habitaciones para guardar nuestras pertenencias, lo demás sobraba.

Nuestro plan era investigar un poco sobre mi pasado y hacer algo de turismo, ya de paso.

Aquella noche, volvíamos de otra de nuestras investigaciones sobre mi vida, aunque sin éxito, lo cierto es que por entonces creía que Mississippi era el lugar adecuado para empezar a buscar. A pesar de todo, Jasper se había comprometido a ayudarme en aquello y por tanto prometió no descansar hasta que averiguásemos algo. Quizás no podamos cansarnos físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba agotada; por tanto los dos nos fuimos directamente a nuestras habitaciones a descansar hasta el próximo Crepúsculo.

Deseé a Jazz buenas noches y me fui a mi desordenado cuarto, él hizo lo mismo.

Elegí un pijama rosa que había comprado hacía nada y me tiré a mi cama a leer una revista de moda, como solía hacer todas aquellos días. La costumbre de ponerme un pijama eran cuestiones de moda y comodidad, pues no iba a dormir.

Las dos primeras horas pasaron con tranquilidad, había un par artículos de la revista que me interesaron bastante y estuve entretenida. Pero justo cuando el reloj marcó las 11 de la mañana una visión me invadió la mente.

_Una chica joven, de unos 20 años era acolarrada en un oscuro y húmedo callejón de Mississippi, al parecer. Un vampiro la empujaba hasta la esquina agresivamente. El vampiro era alto y de pelo rubio, no era tan rubio como el de Jasper; es lo único que puedo decir sobre él, puesto que estaba de espaldas. El vampiro se abalanza sobre ella y la arranca salvajemente la cabeza. Lo único que pude oír, aparte del grito de la joven fue que alguien decía James._

Chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

A veces tenía visones de ese tipo, de gente que ni siquiera iba a ver, vampiros que no conocía, o que alomejor cambiarían de rumbo y jamás volvería a ver; pero ninguna de aquellas visiones había sido así, así de…salvaje.

Jasper apareció alterado en la puerta acto seguido. Llevaba un polo gris oscuro y unos pantalones de pijama negros, al parecer el grito le había pillado por sorpresa.

-¡¿qué pasa?!- preguntó asustado.

-Una visión, horrible. Un vampiro cazando.- respondí todavía alterada.

Suspiró y se giró levemente, seguramente al darse cuenta de yo estaba en pijama. No me importaba que me viese, pero él es así de educado.

-Vale, tranquila ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó más calmado.

Asentí y se giró del todo para marcharse, no sin antes despedirse con la mirada.

No sé si fue lo que sentía en ese momento, que estaba cansada, el miedo a aquel vampiro, la empatía de Jasper o el simple hecho de que no quería que se fuese de mi lado lo que me llevó a hacer lo siguiente.

-Jasper, espera.- se giró para mirarme mejor.- ¿Te… te quedas conmigo?

Me miró algo confuso, pero aun así, asintió y se acercó a mi cama. Se tumbó a mi lado, a mí me parecía que en vez de 20 centímetros que nos separaban, eran 20 metros. Sabía que estaba analizándome por dentro porque sonreía y tenía los ojos cerrados. Y dijo con todo el cariño de su ser:

-Anda, ven aquí.

Y su fuerte brazo me abrazó y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Estaba más agusto que nunca. Aspiraba su aroma, y me encantaba porque era muy dulzón, como el caramelo, dulce y delicioso. Mi brazo se puso en su vientre. Jamás me había fijado en que era tan guapo, vale Alice ¿Qué me pasaba?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, pero estaba temblando. Tenía miedo de que pensase que era débil y que me asustaba de ver nuestra propia naturaleza. Él notó mi miedo y se giró para mirarme a la cara mejor.

Pensé que me iba a decir algo como "Tener miedo a tu propia especie es de débiles", pero simplemente me acarició el cabello.

De repente sentí que una gran ola de calma me acarició el alma. Una especie de sueño me inundó y quise dormir, aunque no pudiese. Supe que había sido él.

-Tranquilízate. No sé qué has visto, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener miedo.

-No, no al menos a los de tu misma especie, ya que yo hago lo mismo, y tú…. Y todos los vampiros.

Negó con la cabeza y se quedó callado por un rato. Me acurruqué todavía más a él, disfrutando del delicioso aroma. Lo cierto es que me encanta como huele. Es como una droga, mi droga.

Después de unos 20 minutos en completo silencio se limitó a decir:

-Tener miedo de ti mismo es lo más valiente que se puede hacer.

Y se quedó callado durante el resto del día.


End file.
